<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>意外事故 by Ververg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899646">意外事故</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg'>Ververg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>限时搞竞 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如何征服英俊少男</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>限时搞竞 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>哨向，连载中，未完结</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果你想与男孩子交往，那么，和他谈话是最基本的步骤。如果你连这一点都不敢做，看来爱情将与你无缘了。<br/>
你不必在乎这些话有没有意义，只要是你大脑中想到的，不妨都讲出来。话题本身只是个引子，目的是通过搭话来认识他，接近他，然后进一步交往。<br/>
如果你能尽力做到这一点，可能离成功就不远了。<br/>
——《如何征服英俊少男》</p><p> </p><p>当喻文波醒来发现墙上的表已经走到下午两点半时，恨不得闭上眼睛重回梦乡。<br/>
毕竟梦里没有迟到。<br/>
前天结束任务返程的时候他让宋义进帮他顺便预约了下精神梳理，时间定在今天下午两点。从他的住处坐车到预约的向导事务所至少要半个小时，再加上洗漱收拾的时间……喻文波恨铁不成钢地按了按自己罢工的手机，发现连机也开不了，这才想起是因为自己昨天到家之后累得把充电的事忘到九霄云外，定了个闹钟倒头就睡，根本没注意到告急的电量。<br/>
喻文波给手机插上电，刚开机就被电话短信即时消息卡了个半死。喻文波先发消息给宋义进解释了前因后果，才去看那几个未接电话。除了宋义进之外还有两通陌生来电，都是同一个人打来的，时间分别是半小时前和十分钟前，不用问也知道是事务所的人。<br/>
喻文波犹豫了一会儿，没敢回拨过去，而是编辑了条短信：“抱歉，我这边发生了一些意外状况，大概还有半小时路程，如果下午还有别的预约的话我可以往后延期。”<br/>
那边估计一直在等他的消息，喻文波刚发过去就收到了回复：“没关系，今天下午没有别的客人预约，您在四点之前到达就可以。”<br/>
喻文波这才松了口气，回了两句感谢的话。能因为睡过头导致第一次精神梳理就迟到的哨兵估计也就他一个，要传出去那也太丢人了，要是让那些连符合匹配度的向导都找不到的哨兵知道得把他喷死。<br/>
哨兵和向导在总人口中约占四分之一，而向导的数量比哨兵又要更少一点，能够广泛适配多数哨兵的向导更是少之又少。只有在塔经受过长期培训、通过测评的合格向导才能拿到执照进入事务所为哨兵提供精神梳理服务，所以能够找到一个合适的向导为哨兵进行梳理是一件相当困难的事。在服役期间的哨兵能够享受事务所的义务疏导服务，服役结束后就只能花钱去私人事务所请向导做梳理，或者找一个向导伴侣一劳永逸。<br/>
但哨兵和向导结合也不是一件随便的事，匹配度是第一道关卡。能够在服役期间从事精神梳理的向导大多能够广泛适配众多哨兵，但广泛适配并不意味能够引发结合热。只有匹配度极高的哨兵和向导才能产生结合热，形成精神结合。不过毕竟僧多粥少，单身向导向来抢手，大多在服役期一结束就被早就蠢蠢欲动的哨兵叼走了。<br/>
喻文波刚入队没多久，这还是第一次跟着宋义进去塔里接了任务，因为是长期项目，所以有每月三次的预约额度。要是今天的预约作废，他这个月就只剩下两次梳理的机会了。在服役前哨兵接触到的杂乱信息还算比较少，每个月去一两次静音室就能自己解决问题，但服役期的哨兵面对的就不止生活中的那些污染了。因为年轻时不注意导致意识海受损、最终罹患神游症的哨兵不在少数，喻文波还不想英年早逝，要是错过这次梳理，他还得自己掏钱另找时间补救，私人预约的价格对他来说是一笔不小的数目，真要花出去这个月就别想偷懒休假了。<br/>
一阵风驰电掣之后喻文波终于赶到了预约的事务所，这时候刚过三点没多久。喻文波表面平静内心波动，迟到这件事实在太过尴尬，虽然他打了个哈哈没和对方说明究竟是什么原因，但他自己可一清二楚这个意外的由头。<br/>
在前台签过到之后喻文波拿着预约表去找负责梳理的向导。下午只有他一个人预约，走廊里没什么声响。梳理诊疗室在三楼，他按着前台指的路找到房间，在门口静立片刻，抬起手敲门。<br/>
“请进。”房间里传出一个男声。喻文波愣了一下才推门进去。男性向导的数量只有女性向导的三分之一，所以第一次就能遇到一名男性向导为他梳理算是件稀罕事。<br/>
房间不大，用的大概是和静音室差不多材质的隔音墙。向导正坐在办公桌后捧着本书，看他进来后把看了一半的书倒扣在桌子上，站起身来。<br/>
喻文波三两步走上前，把预约单交给他。<br/>
“喻文波？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
向导拿着他的预约单按照流程填写。喻文波坐在他的对面偷偷打量对方。这还是他第一次见到男性向导，和他见过的女性向导一样，有着令人平静的温顺气息。他胸前挂着梳理向导的牌子，上面写了编号和姓名。<br/>
王柳羿。<br/>
“好了。”向导放下了手中的笔，和预约单一起推到喻文波面前，“在下面签个字就行。”<br/>
王柳羿用手按着纸笔推到喻文波面前，喻文波的视线落在对方的双手上。很白，很瘦，指节分明。他抬起手接过纸笔，指尖碰到对方按在纸笔上的手指，一触即分。喻文波收回手，指了指最下面的签名处，问：“是这里吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
喻文波签完自己的名字，然后抬头问道：“接下来？”<br/>
他这才看清王柳羿的相貌。刚才王柳羿填表的时候一直半低着头，他只看得见对方头顶的发旋和厚厚的镜片。王柳羿推开椅子，把他领到一旁的诊疗床，说：“在这里躺下就好了。”<br/>
喻文波按照向导的指示躺好。在陌生的环境下做出这种暴露自己弱点的行为让喻文波有些浮躁，虽说精神梳理并不需要太多肢体上的接触，但即将把自己的意识海向一个毫无了解的人展示，或多或少会令人不安。似是察觉到了喻文波的紧张情绪，王柳羿试着用一些对话来引导年轻的哨兵进入放松的状态：“之前一次精神梳理都没有做过吗？家里人也没有？”<br/>
喻文波摇头：“没有，我是家里第一个觉醒的哨兵，爸妈都是普通人。”<br/>
“这样啊，初代觉醒的哨兵都很厉害的。”王柳羿戴上手套，闭上眼睛，“来，闭眼，深呼吸几下，放松。”<br/>
喻文波闭上双眼。哨兵的五感比常人敏锐，即使失去了视觉也能通过听觉和触觉感受到王柳羿的一举一动。王柳羿的手指插入他的发间，用舒缓的手法按摩了几下。看不到的精神触手从王柳羿的意识海里延展出来，在喻文波的精神屏障外打转。触手的触碰没有攻击性，只是搔痒般扣了扣屏障牢固的大门。<br/>
“不用撤掉屏障，让我通过就可以了。”王柳羿温和的声音在喻文波耳边响起。<br/>
允许陌生向导通过屏障需要哨兵放下戒备，对于第一次进行梳理的哨兵来说这个过程往往会耗费大量的时间，需要有经验的向导耐心的引导。王柳羿试探地探出一根触手通过喻文波的精神屏障，本以为会受到很大的阻力弹回，没想到顺畅地深入到了喻文波屏障的的精神领域。王柳羿有些惊讶，睁开眼去看喻文波，确定对方没有露出不适的表情，才继续探出两根精神触手通过屏障。<br/>
“如果感觉不舒服的话直接和我说。”<br/>
喻文波感觉自己进入了一个半梦半醒的状态，屏障把他和外界隔离开，他的感知集中在自己屏障内的意识海里。向导的触碰并不令他反感。他感受到自己的意识海里存在的凌乱漏洞都被王柳羿一一修补，原本识海深处隐约的不适感逐渐被消除。他终于明白为什么年长的哨兵会说精神结合远比肉欲能给他们带来更多安定的快乐与慰藉，来自灵魂深处的安定感的确能够抚慰哨兵因时间流逝而逐渐脆弱的精神壁垒。<br/>
只是一次简单的梳理就能让哨兵获得由内而外的轻松感，喻文波开始贪恋这种感觉了。<br/>
年轻的哨兵疏导起来速度很快，王柳羿没费多大功夫就把喻文波意识海外围混乱的部分梳理了个七七八八。以防万一他还是稍微往喻文波意识海深处探查了一下，以防有隐蔽的漏洞没有被他发现。只是他的精神触手稍往中部移动了一点就感觉到了异常，他停下往里延伸的动作，分辨突然产生的悸动是源自自己还是哨兵的影响。<br/>
喻文波的意识已经不甚清醒，完全交由向导来引导这次梳理。王柳羿确认这并非出于哨兵的故意引诱后，小心地退出喻文波的意识外围，若隐若现的燥热感也因此而逐渐减弱。<br/>
王柳羿睁开眼，发现空荡的房间里除了他们两个人之外多了另外两个生物。他自己的垂耳兔正趴在地上和一只狼犬相顾无言。狼犬低下头想要凑过来拱这只第一次见面的兔子，没等它得逞兔子就嗖地跳到王柳羿身后。王柳羿收回精神触手，弯下腰把兔子抱到怀里。<br/>
“连你都跑出来了。”王柳羿戳了戳兔子的脸，蹲到狼犬旁边和它对视，“趁你主人还没醒来的时候赶紧回去吧。”<br/>
但是狼犬并不吃这套。它冲王柳羿摇了摇尾巴，直勾勾地盯着缩在他怀里的兔子。<br/>
王柳羿先败下阵来，和它讨价还价：“只能舔一下。”然后他把兔子从怀挖出来，放到狼犬面前。<br/>
狼犬一爪子把想要逃回王柳羿怀里的兔子压在地上，然后低下头顺着兔子的毛把它舔了个遍，松开爪子的一刹那兔子就躲回了王柳羿的精神空间。狼犬蹲在地上，可怜巴巴地盯着王柳羿。王柳羿乐了，摸了一把狗子的头，说：“别看了，什么便宜都让你占了，快回去吧。”<br/>
狼犬发现兔子的确不愿意再出来见它之后发出两声落寞的哼叫，绕着王柳羿转了两圈后回到了喻文波的精神空间里。<br/>
王柳羿的笑这才淡下去。喻文波还要再过一段时间才能醒来。王柳羿坐回办公桌后，把一次性手套扔到垃圾桶里，然后打开手机通讯录，在几个号码之间滑动。能够在第一次见面就引发结合热的哨兵和向导按照流程是要上报到塔，之后再听从调配。但那样的话……<br/>
从实习期到现在王柳羿在事务所工作了一年半，这还是他第一次碰到这种情况。两个素未谋面的人因为天生的基因序列产生超出控制的冲动……王柳羿过速的心跳半晌也没能恢复平稳，他敲了敲自己发昏的脑袋，最后还是关掉了屏幕。王柳羿转头看向还在沉睡的哨兵，从他的角度只能看到喻文波的侧脸。<br/>
真的好帅。<br/>
王柳羿装作无事发生，拿起扣在桌子上的书继续看，直到喻文波醒来的动静把他跑的没影的神拉回来，他手上的书也没翻过一页。<br/>
那边的喻文波还处在刚清醒过来脑袋混沌的状态，等他反应过来自己是在向导事务所做梳理而不是在家蒙头大睡的时候王柳羿正盯着他头上翘起的几绺头发。王柳羿用手指了指自己的头，示意喻文波整理一下自己不服帖的头毛。<br/>
这简直是他短暂的哨兵生涯中最水逆的一天。喻文波甩了甩被压得乱七八糟的头发，尴尬地道歉：“哎……我刚才睡着了？真是不好意思啊。”<br/>
“没事，一般做完梳理都会有一段意识空白期，清醒过来需要一段时间。”王柳羿放下书，把预约单递给喻文波。<br/>
喻文波从王柳羿手里接过预约单的时候又碰到了他的手指，像是触电一般把他因为精神梳理而飘忽的神智电了个激灵。房间里的气温似乎比一开始要高，喻文波感觉有些闷热。王柳羿看上去并没有发现喻文波的异常，在喻文波拿好预约单后把他送到门口。<br/>
“下一次预约是在十天后，时间我写在上面了，记得给手机充好电，别迟到了。如果临时有事提前给我打电话，我帮你改时间。”<br/>
喻文波回头想和王柳羿告别，结果正对上王柳羿调侃的眼神。喻文波意识到他是在说今天自己迟到的事，猜测八成是宋义进把他睡过头的事告诉了王柳羿。他想为自己争辩两句挽回一下形象，话到嘴边却卡了壳。<br/>
“那个……”<br/>
“嗯？”王柳羿歪头看向喻文波。<br/>
操，这也太犯规了。<br/>
王柳羿以为喻文波没听到自己的疑问，于是又问道：“怎么了？你刚刚想说什么？”<br/>
算了，丢人就丢人吧，第一次迟到就够丢人了，也不差搭讪这一条了。喻文波脑内进行一系列复杂斗争，终于下定决心。<br/>
他说：“我们以前是不是在哪里见过？”<br/>
很好，上世纪八十年代青春疼痛电视剧台词，喻文波你真的很不错。<br/>
王柳羿看了他一会儿，似乎是在消化喻文波刚刚说的那句话。就当喻文波快要认为王柳羿是在看傻逼一样看他的时候，王柳羿开口了。<br/>
王柳羿说：“好像是在哪里见过。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二次喻文波并没有迟到，他改签了。<br/>时间从距第一次梳理十天改到了七天，宋义进直接把他送到了事务所门口。差点被人抬着回来这件事让喻文波落了包袱，还是他苦口婆心口吐芬芳总算把意图送他上楼的宋义进劝了回去。宋义进退而求其次答应喻文波在停车场等他，喻文波管不住，腿长在宋义进自己身上，也就随他去了。<br/>临时改期实属意外，喻文波都怀疑是不是他第一次跟的长期任务和他命里犯冲，第一次累得迟到，第二次直接中途报废。喻文波按照上一次的流程签到登记，然后去三楼找王柳羿。<br/>敲门之后王柳羿给他开了门，开门的时候王柳羿手里还接着电话。他把食指竖在嘴唇前，然后指了指举在手里的手机，用口型说了声抱歉。喻文波摆手表示不介意。两人在办公桌的两边坐下。王柳羿接过喻文波的预约单，一边打电话一边填写。喻文波无意偷听王柳羿的交谈内容，但是哨兵灵敏的听力使得王柳羿的对话一字不落的进入到他的耳中。<br/>“……这周新来了一个实习向导，正好你在休假，问题不是很大，让他练个手。”<br/>“我帮你排到下周二上午，你别忘了。”<br/>王柳羿三言两语结束了电话，把填好的单子还给喻文波：“不好意思啊，这两天实习期到了，有点忙。”<br/>喻文波摆手：“本来我也是临时调到这个点，没事。”<br/>“那你这次是什么情况？”王柳羿把他带到诊疗床让他躺下，“老宋和我说你的状态不太好。”<br/>“他他妈怎么什么都说……”喻文波吐槽，“也不是……哎，就是差点犯神游症。”<br/>“嗯？”王柳羿吓得手一抖，“真的假的？你才多大，不可能啊？”<br/>“我也不知道，反正老宋说我当时和快犯病的大爷差不多，我记不太清楚了。”喻文波努力回想，“我们接了个A级任务，是清理一个废弃的非法实验基地，里面好像有什么不明气体泄露出来没散干净，我是那种气体的易感人群，就不幸中招了。”<br/>“有诱因啊？那还好，估计是过敏。”王柳羿松了口气，“这年头奇奇怪怪的过敏原太多了，我之前还见过对人造向导素过敏的哨兵，太惨了。”<br/>“这也能过敏？”喻文波瞳孔地震，“那要是一辈子找不到可以结合的向导，他不就凉了？”<br/>“算是吧，后来出的研究报告说是因为他被更高匹配度的向导诱发过结合热，对其他向导素有了排斥反应。可是他甚至都不知道是谁诱发过他的结合热。所以不要小看向导。”王柳羿戴上手套，拍了拍喻文波的脑袋，“来，闭眼。”<br/>“那在什么情况下哨兵会不明不白地被向导引发结合热还不自知呢？”喻文波闭上眼，问道。<br/>“当然是在你不知道的时候。”王柳羿说着探出了精神触手。<br/>一回生两回熟，这次王柳羿比第一次进入地更顺畅。年轻哨兵的意识海比上一次的情况要糟糕得多，这一切都要归咎于那个实验基地里莫名其妙泄露的不明气体。因为上一次差点引发结合热，这次他减少了进入到哨兵精神屏障内的触手数量，尽量只使用一根触手去完成梳理工作。王柳羿小心地把哨兵意识海里的漏洞修补完整，随着进入的程度越来越深，王柳羿也察觉到一丝不对劲。他已经把诱发结合热的可能性压缩到自己可控的范围，他本身也确实没有产生结合热的迹象，但是哨兵的意识海里却有着强行结束结合热的印记。<br/>残留的是他自己的向导素的气息。<br/>王柳羿心下一沉。虽然上次梳理时有诱发结合热的迹象，但他发现及时，并没有产生结合的机会。为了和塔隐瞒匹配度，他把进入意识海中部的痕迹都抹去了，更别提把自己的印记残存在哨兵的意识海里。不管是哨兵还是向导都不会选择在这个时候葬送自己的前途，况且过早结合对依赖塔生存的向导来说有弊无利。但这的确是他自己的向导素，他自己总不会认错。<br/>喻文波显然并不知情。他甚至都搞不清自己是为什么突然犯了病，现在正躺在他面前任他摆布。喻文波吸入的气体中含有和他的向导素类似的物质，但是又没有真正的向导和他结合，所以他的意识海被扰乱。王柳羿把捣鬼的向导素驱散，确认哨兵的意识海没有异状之后退出了精神屏障。<br/>这可不是什么好兆头。王柳羿看着喻文波沉睡的面庞沉默半晌。他们才见过两次面，发生的奇怪状况就已经超出了他之前积累的所有经验。并没有人告诉他发生这种事时应该如何应对，塔的规定虽然教条，但是在这种非常规现象面前起不了任何作用。<br/>他只是个普通的向导，距离服役结束还有一年半，他不想惹是生非。<br/>不想惹祸上身的办法只有让这件事在沉默中消亡。他能够在喻文波进行这项任务期间把他身上发生的所有痕迹都消除，之后按部就班工作梳理，役期一满一拍两散。只是过高的匹配度始终是个隐患。<br/>但如果是另外一个结果……<br/>王柳羿给脑海中试图成型的plan b画了个巨大的问号，打回了冷宫。<br/>王柳羿的精神体察觉到主人的波动，从精神空间里探出了头。王柳羿把兔子抱到怀里，结果兔子一个劲儿想往喻文波跟前凑。王柳羿揪着兔子的耳朵训斥：“你个吃里爬外的家伙。”<br/>兔子无辜地朝他眨了眨眼睛，又把头转过去，目不转睛地盯着喻文波看。王柳羿无语，一想到这其实是对他内心的反映又生自己的气。<br/>“小心一会儿那只狗出来又把你叼走了。”王柳羿迁怒于自己的精神体，把喻文波的狼犬拿出来吓唬胆小的兔子。兔子相当不情愿地扭了扭屁股，回头多看了喻文波几秒钟才回了自己的精神空间。<br/>王柳羿这边好不容易管住自己的兔子，喻文波就有了要醒来的阵势。王柳羿赶忙坐回办公桌后，假装无事发生。<br/>他打开手机处理刚才梳理时收到的消息。宋义进在外面不放心，发消息问王柳羿喻文波的情况怎么样。王柳羿回复他并无大碍，就是应激过敏反应。王柳羿想了想，又补充道：他闻到的过敏气体里可能有人造向导素，我怀疑这个可能是过敏原，具体你们可以等塔里的采样分析结果。<br/>王柳羿发完消息没多久喻文波就清醒过来。这次喻文波比上次从容得多，醒来之后先理了理压扁的头发，假装没有注意到王柳羿投来的视线。他倒也不急，坐在床上和王柳羿聊天：“我脑子没出什么毛病吧？”<br/>“当然没有，完好无损。”王柳羿回答，“感觉怎么样，是不是好多了？”<br/>喻文波点头，下床走动了两步，说：“焕然新生。”<br/>“太夸张啦，我没那么厉害，是你身体底子好，而且也不是什么大毛病。”王柳羿说，“你可能是对那种气体里的某种成分过敏，就和你对海鲜过敏一样——我记得你的过敏史里有海鲜，我没记错吧？”<br/>“没错。”喻文波耸了耸鼻子，“所以我下次再去那里需要戴个防毒面罩吗？”<br/>“最好的方式当然是再也不去，不过对于社畜来说这显然不太现实。”王柳羿同情地看了喻文波一眼，“你可以和老宋申请任务期间全程后勤，远离过敏原。如果非要近距离接触，我建议你先把自己裹成太空人。你们对气体采样了吧，等塔的分析结果出来应该就能知道里面到底有什么了。”<br/>“好吧……我回头问问老宋还缺不缺司机吧。”喻文波撇嘴，显然对被迫退居二线感到不满又无奈。<br/>“最近两天可能还会有点后遗症，比如头晕嗜睡之类和轻微的情绪紊乱，可能会导致精神体过度兴奋……”王柳羿的话还没说完就被突然扑到他面前的狼犬吓了一跳。喻文波也没料到会发生这种事。未结合哨兵的精神体不受控制扑向未结合向导，说轻了是耍流氓，说重了是性骚扰啊！<br/>“狗哥，你真他妈是我亲哥，你快回来！”喻文波比王柳羿还急。果然没有最尴尬，只有更尴尬，他平生能提名的尴尬时刻全让王柳羿撞上了，也不知道他现在在王柳羿心里是个什么形象。<br/>王柳羿之前已经见识过喻文波的精神体是什么样子，除了刚刚被吓了一跳之外反倒比喻文波还冷静几分。他假装和冲他吐舌头的狼犬是初次见面：“原来你的精神体是这样啊，还挺可爱。”<br/>可爱个屁，就是个憨憨。喻文波看着地上绕着王柳羿打转的狼犬恨得牙痒，说话都冒着火：“你他妈快给我回来，丢不丢人！”<br/>“没事，他挺可爱的。”王柳羿摸了摸精神体的头，一个没留神还被舔了下掌心，“就是活泼了一点。”<br/>屁，这位爷平时都没正眼看过我，每次出来都屁股冲人。<br/>当然这话他不能和王柳羿说，所以喻文波只能腹诽再把自己气个半死。喻文波说不上来那点微妙的不爽到底是因为自己的精神体做了叛徒当别人的舔狗，还是因为狼犬正肆无忌惮地朝着王柳羿搔首弄姿，而对方还很配合地给了回应。喻文波顶了顶腮，在狼犬抬起两只前爪打算扑到王柳羿的腿上的时候及时地从背后一把抓住精神体，把他拎走了。<br/>喻文波不给狼犬反抗的机会，直接把他丢回精神空间关小黑屋，然后给王柳羿道歉：“不好意思，给你看笑话了，他平时不这样的。”<br/>“没事，应该是过敏后遗症，过两天就好了。”王柳羿十分通情达理。<br/>喻文波却是尴尬得要死，猛地想起来宋义进好像还在外面等他，顺势找借口开溜：“刚刚睡懵了，我想起来老宋还在停车场蹲着呢，我还得去找他。”<br/>“那你路上小心，这几天注意休息，下次预约前直接给我打电话就行。”<br/>喻文波点点头，拿着预约单快步离开这个是非之地，心里把自己不成器的精神体骂了个狗血淋头，一边走一边打开浏览器搜索“精神体对不熟的向导献殷勤该怎么办”。<br/>喻文波点开某匿名哨兵论坛的高分回复。帖内上书两个大字：干他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>实际上，只要你勇敢地拨一次电话，事情就完全解决了，你也就从此挣脱了那种焦急如焚地心境。即使遭到拒绝，也没有什么大不了的事情。你只要保持轻松、宽容的心情，就会感到焦虑不安都是多余的。<br/>——《如何征服英俊少男》</p><p> </p><p>第三次预约总算步入正轨。<br/>从向导那里回来之后喻文波休息了一天就恢复如初，但是宋义进并不放心，禁止喻文波参加第三阶段工作。气体样本的处理结果要在半个月后才能拿到，这意味着在这半个月的出勤里喻文波都只能在后勤打杂。<br/>实际上后勤的工作有专人负责，他一个天天在前面冲锋陷阵的哨兵也干不了统筹规划的活儿。宋义进嫌他每天晃来晃去晃得人心烦，直接给他准了假，让他收拾铺盖滚回家，所以这赋闲的十几天里有三分之二的时间都歇在家里无所事事，吃了睡睡了吃，猪听了都羡慕。<br/>家里蹲的第八天喻文波觉得自己不能再这么堕落下去，是时候和仍在工作的同事联系一下感情。他拿到外卖后给宋义进发消息慰问了一下基地的伙食，被宋义进以“滚去检查身体”结束对话。<br/>玩笑归玩笑，算算日子也确实到了预约梳理的时间。前两次预约因为各种情况都是宋义进替他联系的，这次终于轮到他本人走完整个流程。王柳羿的手机号在他的通讯录里躺了快一个月，这还是第一次见光。喻文波思索半晌，给王柳羿发了个消息。<br/>“你明天或者后天有时间吗？”<br/>消息发过去之后像石沉大海，一直到喻文波睡了个午觉起来也没得到回音。喻文波并不清楚王柳羿每天的工作是如何安排的，虽然只是一通电话就能解决的问题，但喻文波总觉得这么贸贸然打电话过去不太妥当。<br/>上次梳理时发生的尴尬事件还历历在目。喻文波搜索了几个高分解决方法，但是都不靠谱，最后只能不了了之。说实话他也不是介意这个，只是总会时不时地回想起来，原本一笑了之的事反倒一遍遍加深了印象。尴尬的事往往只有自己才记得，也许王柳羿早就把这件事抛到脑后了——喻文波这样劝慰自己。脑内天人交战了半天他依然没等到王柳羿的回复，眼看着就要到下班的点了，喻文波点开联系人界面，按下拨号键。<br/>忙音响了一分钟变成“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听”，这下喻文波确定对方是真的在忙。结果今天又是什么都没做成的一天，喻文波躺在床上想。归队的申请要在下周塔的分析结果出来之后才会批复，他倒是不担心回不回的去的问题，只是赋闲在家的时间太难消磨。他是家里唯一的哨兵，在觉醒之后一个人进入了塔里学习，毕业后被分到宋义进的队伍里服役。现在熟识的人都在前线忙活，衬得他这个闲散人士分外孤独。<br/>还没等他伤春悲秋排遣一下孤独，他的手机就响了起来，是王柳羿回拨过来的电话。喻文波接起来，还没说话就被对面抢了先：“不好意思啊，下午一直在开会，手机静音，刚刚才看到消息。”<br/>向导的声音在电话里听起来有些沙哑，像在纸上划了一道的铅笔印，倏地划进他的脑海里。他的耳边不自觉地重复着向导的道歉，哪怕是他开口说话也无法打断：“没关系，是我叨扰了。”<br/>“现在前台管理预约的人已经下班了，我先给你记上，等明天她上班的时候我让她登记一下，你下午两点直接来找我就行。”<br/>“好。”喻文波回答。<br/>电话两端陷入沉默。喻文波听得见王柳羿的呼吸声，轻微的气流声在听觉敏锐的哨兵耳中放大。喻文波听着这平稳的声音变得安定，杂念也在这一呼一吸之间归零。<br/>哨兵的世界里少有如此静谧的时刻。喻文波数起自己的呼吸，一次、两次……数到十的时候喻文波的精神体跑了出来，安静地蹲在地上，尾巴有规律的一甩一甩。<br/>“那……还有什么事吗？”王柳羿的声音使喻文波从玄之又玄的状态中清醒过来。<br/>“啊，没有了，那明天下午见。”<br/>“嗯，明天见。”<br/>挂断电话后喻文波从床上坐起来，冲着精神体拍了拍身边的位置。狼犬跳上床，在喻文波身旁趴下。<br/>喻文波有一下没一下地撸着狼犬，回想刚才的事。他只在进行精神梳理时还有意识的时候体验过这种玄妙的感觉，而每次进入这种状态都是因为同一个人。喻文波不知道别的哨兵会不会在非梳理时间产生这种静谧感，对他来说这是第一次，但哨兵的直觉告诉他这并非偶然。匹配度高的哨兵和向导之间天生有一种无形的羁绊，这是属于自然的本能，是身体中属于动物基因片段的野性的呼唤。<br/>“你觉得呢？”喻文波低头看向自己的精神体。<br/>狼犬叫了一声，作为回应。精神体代表着他内心深处的渴望，喻文波意识到天性对他的影响。成为一名哨兵既要学会顺应本能，更要学会掌控本能。至少现在来看这种本能对他利大于弊。<br/>哨兵和向导之间的联系是双向的，同样受到本能影响的不止他一个。野兽的基因写在每一个哨兵和向导的体内。喻文波开始期待明天的见面了，他想看看王柳羿会如何应对这种本能。<br/>再一次来到向导事务所，喻文波熟门熟路地爬上三楼，敲响王柳羿房间的门。门很快被人从里面打开，但是开门的人却不是房间的主人，而是喻文波之前没有见过的一个生面孔。<br/>“呃……王柳羿不在吗？”喻文波站在门外问道。<br/>“在的，你是下午预约的哨兵吗？”对方侧过身让出通道让喻文波进门。<br/>“嗯。”喻文波进了房间。王柳羿刚从办公桌后站起来，看到他进来后和他打招呼：“你来了。”<br/>喻文波按照流程把预约单交给王王柳羿，在等他填表的同时指了指刚刚给他开门的人，问道：“这位是……”<br/>“他叫卢崛，是新来的实习向导，这三个月和我一起工作。”<br/>卢崛站在门边冲喻文波挥手，喻文波点头表示回应。<br/>或许是有第三个人在场的原因，两个人的交流很少，在王柳羿填完单子之后就进入正题。喻文波躺下之后发现卢崛依然站在一旁，于是向王柳羿发问：“他不走吗？”<br/>“他留下来观察学习，你介意吗？介意的话我让他去帮忙整理档案。”<br/>“没事，我就问问。”喻文波说完闭上了眼，“开始吧。”<br/>哨兵的意识海与之前相比恢复得不错，王柳羿把外围的几个小漏洞修补好后开始向意识海深处探索。王柳羿按照记忆中的路线深入，确保过敏导致的意识海混乱现象已经彻底消失。王柳羿想起上次的意外发现依然心有余悸。但是塔的检测结果要等到下周才能得知，如果他的猜测被验证的话事情会更加棘手。<br/>王柳羿一边思索一边向内深入，不知不觉快要探到意识海的中心，却没有立刻意识到这点。他被本能驱使着向更深处前进，精神触手在意识海里变得活跃起来，不太听他使唤。王柳羿终于察觉到不对劲，向外退出了一些，精神触手也逐渐平静下来。他试探性地把一支触手向里伸了伸，触手又开始蠢蠢欲动。<br/>这并非是他的兴奋情绪。这种兴奋感来自于意识海，精神触手因为向导极强的共情能力而受到影响。也就是说意识海的主人正因为这次精神梳理而兴奋，一名哨兵因向导的梳理而兴奋不已。<br/>没等王柳羿缓过劲来，他的耳边响起了喻文波的声音：“王柳羿？是你吗？”<br/>王柳羿一惊，没等他撤出喻文波的意识海，就听喻文波又问道：“能听到吗？”<br/>王柳羿这才发现这声音似乎并不是从外界传来，而是在他的脑海中回响。他不知道怎样才能回应喻文波，尝试着像自言自语那样在心中默念：“喻文波？”<br/>“是我！”喻文波说道。<br/>这又不像是面对面交流那样你一言我一语，而是直接映射到对方的大脑里。而王柳羿的精神触手还没离开喻文波的意识海，他甚至能感受到喻文波是为什么而高兴。虽然喻文波的心理活动很复杂，但王柳羿能读取到那些过于活跃的信息——完全直接地映在他的大脑里，每时每刻都在变化。<br/>王柳羿的心跳加速。向导直接感知到哨兵的情绪变化和思维活动，这是精神结合之后才会发生的事，但他们之间并没有发生过任何可能导致结合的行为。而且这种感知是双向的。<br/>王柳羿一滞，随即接收到喻文波震惊的疑问：“我们结合了？！”<br/>王柳羿也被这个事实砸得蒙头转向，脑海里闪现上次梳理在喻文波的意识海发现自己的向导素这件事，也顾不上喻文波有没有读到自己的想法，做出了一个荒谬绝伦的猜想：难道他们曾经不知不觉地结合过？</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>喻文波：我赚了？！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>